The invention relates to a method for matching an adaptive hybrid to a line for making a reflectogram of the line.
A prior art method for matching an adaptive hybrid to a line is of common general knowledge. To be able to make a reflectogram, the hybrid must be properly matched to the line. Thereto, a characteristic impedance of the line is to be determined. When using the characteristic impedance of the line for matching the hybrid to the line, any unwanted near-end reflections will be minimized, and all other reflections can be determined well via the reflectogram. The characteristic impedance of the line is however unknown. An input impedance of the line can easily be measured, but when using the measured input impedance for matching the hybrid to the line, reflections can no longer be determined via the reflectogram, due to these reflections no longer occurring. Further, the characteristic impedance of the line sometimes differs a lot from the measured input impedance of the line. In that case, the measured input impedance is no indication for the characteristic impedance to be determined.
The known method is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to sometimes matching the hybrid relatively improperly to the line.